Pokémon: The Protectors of Future
by angelinatheangel
Summary: The Pokémon World is in danger as an evil erupts from the depth of darkness. When things start getting worse, Arceus calls three humans from the Human World to fend off the evil and save the world of Pokémon. Now, it's up to the three humans to protect the world from destruction and chaos, with the aid of strange creatures called Pokémon. Rated T for violence and deaths.
1. A Whole New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. The sole credits go to Nintendo and Game Freak. However, the human characters in the story are mine.**

* * *

**A Whole New World**

The stadium was filled with lights and audience.

"Today we're here for the furious finale of the Inter-school Baseball Tournament." the commentator announced, "And here comes the Baseball Team of Manhattan High, with Alexander Kent as its resourceful captain!"

The team entered, dressed in their black and red team jersey with a Dragon-crest on it.

"So, Alex!" the interviewer said, "How are you feeling being here in the match with the champion team of Eastland High?"

"Just one line," the black-haired boy said with enthusiasm, "they'll no longer remain the champions."

"One more question," the interviewer said, "when will you wake up?"

"What?" Alex asked in confusion.

Suddenly, the crowd started to shout "Wake up!" and Alex's vision blurred.

He was still in his bed, with his mom shaking him to wake him up.

"Mom, I was so near to be the US High School Champ!" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"That will b possible only if you can graduate for the High-school!" his mom said, "Watching your academic progress this year, I don't think it will be possible."

"Mom," Alex groaned, rolling his grey eyes, "please stop embarrassing me!"

"Okay, sweetie!" she said, "Now get ready fast if you don't want to be late for the school."

Alexander Kent was a 15 year old middle-school boy from Manhattan, who had a great affinity towards sports, but this inclination always hindered his academic development that troubled his mom, Mrs. Maria Kent.

He got ready with his signature black shirt and a red-black jacket over it and rushed downstairs for lunch, finding his cousin on the dining table.

"Alex, you're late!" she said, glaring him with her electric blue eyes.

"I know that, Claire!" Alex said arrogantly.

"You and your attitude!" she sighed, removing a bang of golden hair from her face.

"You two ready?" Mrs. Kent asked.

"I haven't done breakfast yet." Alex said.

"You'll have to eat it in the car!" Mrs. Kent said, opening the door. Alex just frowned and took his sandwich while Claire got out.

"Why's your son like that?" she asked Mrs. Kent. She has always wondered why her cousin can't be a little serious towards life. He was always acting like an egomaniac like he was the star of the High School.

Mrs. Kent had no answers to her questions and she just sighed as Alex jumped inside the red convertible.

Once they reached school, Claire looked at her watch. "Thank god, we're on time!" she said in relief.

"See, I told you!" Alex said walking through the school grounds.

Suddenly, they saw a large crowd of girls running towards them.

"What's happening?" Claire blinked.

"My fans, you know!" Alex said with a proud expression.

The girls' stampede came to Alex and passed him like a tornado.

"Hey, did they forget to stop?" Alex asked numbly.

"No," Claire answered, poking Alex's arm, "they were after someone else."

As he turned back, he saw a boy of his age coming from the gate. The guy had light-brown hair with a calm and satisfied expression on his face. He was wearing a purple leather jacket over a dark green shirt, with his hands inside the pockets of his blue jeans. A huge crowd of girls followed him like bees follow honey.

"Who's that boy?" Alex said, nearly jealous and frustrated.

"Prince Blake Richards." Claire said in a dreaming voice.

"Prince of where?" Alex asked.

"He's from the family of the Queen of Britain." Claire said, "You must pay more attention to the studies."

"Whatever," Alex said grumpily, "that boy is stealing my fans."

"You have no fans." Claire corrected.

"I will have," Alex said, "once I'll be the baseball champion."

"Get out of your dreams!" Claire frowned, as Blake reached them.

"Will you get out of my way?" he said to Alex.

"This ground is not your mom's!" Alex replied. But, maybe it was a mistake as two bodyguards in black suit dragged Alex out of the way.

"That's violence!" Alex shouted, "I'll file a lawsuit against you!"

"Is that guy with you, lady?" Blake asked Claire.

"That one?" she said, pointing at Alex, "Nope, I don't know him." Blake simply moved ahead without any further conversation.

"He's an egomaniac!" Alex frowned as he caught Claire in the class.

"At least he knows what he's proud of," Claire said, "unlike you!"

"Attention Class!" the Headmaster announced, entering the class, "We have a new student in this zoo, sorry, I mean class!"

Students snickered at the joke. The Headmaster continued, "Mr. Richards, can you please come in front of the class?"

Blake stood up and walked to the front. The Headmaster resumed, "This is Mr. Blake Richards and his family has shifted to Manhattan recently. Hence, he'll be joining the term since today. I hope you all will co-operate and befriend him, so that he don't feel isolated."

"How can one feel isolated being surrounded by all the girls of the school?" Alex commented.

"You have any questions, Mr. Kent?" the Headmaster asked.

"No, professor!" Alex said, gaining a glare from Claire that clearly meant, "Shut Up!"

"Any questions?" the Headmaster asked, and all the girls except Claire raised their hands.

"Yes, Ms. Frost." he pointed to a whitish-blue haired girl in the 2nd row.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked Blake.

"To your disappointment Ms. Frost, Mr. Richards is here for studies, not relationships." the Headmaster said, "Any more questions?"

Again all the girls raised their hands. "Any question that is not about Mr. Richards' love life?" the Headmaster asked, and the hands fell down with a united groan.

"Good!" the Headmaster said, "You can have your seat, Mr. Richards. Hope you enjoy the school."

"I hope so, Professor." Blake said in a low voice, taking his seat.

During all the class, Alex felt awkward and jealous the way Blake solved all of the math problems, finally commenting, "He's a nerd!"

"Looks like someone's on fire!" Claire said.

"I'll see him in the recess." Alex said.

As the recess bell rang, Alex slammed his hands on Blake's desk. "You think you're a star?" he asked.

"Pardon!" Blake said.

"I challenge you for a race after the school!" Alex said, getting no reply.

"Are you deaf?" he asked.

"No, I'm simply not interested." Blake said.

"Oh you're afraid of losing in front of your so-called fans!" Alex taunted.

"I don't care about your immature words," Blake said, "or any of your childish desires to prove yourself better."

"That means you're scared." Alex said, "Look girls, your so-called Prince Charming is scared. Why don't you go to your mommy and cry, chicken?"

Blake grabbed the collar of Alex's jacket. "Take that back!" he snarled.

"Defeat me in the race and take it back..." Alex replied, pushing him off, "...unless you're too scared!" With this, he left the classroom.

After everyone left, Blake looked a little disturbed. Claire stood next to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "I never imagined you being violent at that!"

"He talked about my mother!" Blake said in a soft, sad voice, "She's no more!"

Claire's expression turned harsh. "Alex is such a twerp," she said, "but he's good at heart. I'll talk to him."

"You said you didn't know that moron." Blake said.

"Sorry for lying." Claire said, "He's just an acquaintance." Blake raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay, he's my cousin!" Claire said, "But he's embarrassing, you know."

Blake just smiled and said, "I accept his challenge."

"What!" Claire shrieked, but Blake didn't wait to answer and left the classroom.

"Jeez, I can never understand these boys!" Claire said, running out.

After the school, the two boys met at the school ground, with a lot of spectators.

"So, here are the rules." Alex said, "We'll race to the Chemistry lab in the third floor and return. To ensure that nobody cheats and tries to return half the way, Claire is already at the lab. So, take your position!"

The race starts and both of them started running. It was almost a draw till the Chemistry lab, when suddenly Blake stopped.

"Alex, wait!" he called.

"Hey, I said no cheating!" Alex said turning back, but Blake didn't look in a position to trick him. Instead, he was trying to concentrate on something.

"Can you hear that?" Blake asked.

"Hear what?" Claire asked.

"That sounds like storms and lightning!" Blake said.

Alex looked out of the window. "Have you gone insane?" he said,

"The sun's shining bright outside."

Suddenly, the room started to shake. The flasks and beakers in the lab shattered into pieces.

"What's going on?" Claire shrieked with fear.

"Get out fast!" Alex said, but as they ran towards the door, the walls and ceiling of the room collapsed revealing a swirling violet-and-black space.

All of a sudden, a giant red human hand darted out of nowhere at Alex.

"Watch out!" Blake cried, but before Alex could react, the hand grabbed him and pulled him inside the swirling space. Before Blake or Claire could understand what's happening, a similar blue hand grabbed Claire and a green hand caught Blake as both of them were pulled inside the swirling abyss.

"Are you okay, Alexander Kent?" an inhuman voice fell into Alex's ears, dragging him out of unconsciousness.

As he opened his eyes, he saw a lizard-like creature staring at him with his large blue eyes. He shrieked and crawled back.

The creature was orange with a cream belly and was standing on its hind legs. The most startling feature of the creature was his tail with a little flame at its end, but it didn't seem to hurt him.

"Are you alright, Alexander Kent?" the creature asked, and Alex fainted once again.

He regained consciousness when he felt water sprinkled on his face. He opened his eyes to see Blake and Claire.

"Thank god!" he sighed, "It was a weird dream. There was a little orange lizard that was..." His eyes fell on the lizard-like creature standing near him and he shrieked with fear.

"Take a large breath!" a feminine voice came which was much quacky and childish. The speaker was a tiny blue turtle who was standing beside Claire.

"What is that thing?" Alex shouted in fear.

"We are the Pocket Monsters!" another matured, yet childish voice drew his attention to a bull-frog like creature standing near Blake. The creature had something like a leafy bulb on its back.

"What?" Alex asked, staring blankly at the talking creatures he'd never seen in any Zoology books. But then again, he'd never opened his Zoology books.

"The Pocket Monsters," the lizard repeated, "called Pokémon for short. My name is Charmander."

"I'm Squirtle," the turtle said, and then pointed to the frog-like creature, "and he's Bulbasaur."

"I get it!" Alex said, "I'm dreaming! Please slap me!"

Claire gave him a nice blow on the face and he fell on the ground.

"It's not a dream!" he shouted.

"We're cent-percent real!" Squirtle said. Alex looked at Blake and Claire for some explanation.

"All I'd figured out..." Blake said, "...is that the swirling violet-and-black space was a portal that transported us to some other dimension."

"How do you know my name?" Alex asked Charmander.

"We were told that some friends are coming from another world to save our world from destruction." Charmander said.

"What does that mean?" Alex asked.

"I don't know!" Charmander said, "But, I think I know someone who does."

"Who?" Claire asked.

"Her name's Xatu," Charmander answered, "and she's the caretaker of the temple of the legendary birds."

"Yes, Xatu knows everything." Squirtle said.

"Okay then," Claire said, "We're meeting Xatu right now!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, how was the chapter? I am glad for any kind of suggestions or ideas for improvement of my story.**

**NB: The story is based on Pokémon Mystery Dungeons theme with talking Pokémon. And since no human had ever been in the Pokémon world, the Pokéballs and Pokédex had not been invented yet.**

**PS: Please Read and Review. I'm looking for suggestions, ideas or any sort of help very desperately. So if you got any, you're strongly welcome. NO FLAMES please. I got a Squirtle who can put them out with ease.**


	2. The Weather Orbs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. The sole credits go to Nintendo and Game Freak. However, the human characters in the story are mine.**

* * *

**The Weather Orbs**

"So Charmander," Alex asked, while they were on the way to the Temple of Legendary Birds, "are there humans in this world?"

"Humans, what is that?" Charmander asked, "Never heard of something like that."

"Humans are..." Alex explained, "well, like us...like me, Claire and Blake."

"No, Alexander Kent!" Squirtle said, "There are no hoomuns in this world."

"Not Hoomuns, Squirtle!" Claire said, "It's Humans!"

"That's what I said." Squirtle said.

"Okay, but you can speak English." Alex said, "That's human language."

"What is English?" Squirtle asked.

"The language you speak." Alex answered.

"Oh that," Charmander said, "that's the language we use to communicate. It was taught to our ancestors by the Ancient Unowns, who were the creators of words."

"This will give me a headache!" Alex groaned.

"Don't let your head wander too much." Blake said, "It's too small to be out on its own."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Alex said, clearly not understanding the sarcasm behind Blake's words.

"Hey, is that the temple you were talking about?" Claire asked, pointing at a shrine-like place made up of glistening ruby, topaz and marble.

"Yes, that's the temple!" Squirtle said with joy.

"Wait, something's wrong!" Bulbasaur said, as a side of the glistening building collapsed with giant bee-like creatures flying out.

The trio rushed at the sight with the Pokémon following them.

An avian Pokémon that looked like a monk was yelling, "Thieves! Thieves! Somebody stop them!"

"I'll help!" Charmander said, "Flamethrower!" A jet of fire blasted out of his mouth and hit one of the Bee Pokémon, who fell on the ground, while others just flew out into the forest.

"What just happened?" Squirtle asked the avian monk.

"That group of Beedrills..." the bird said, "...took the orbs...destruction...doom everywhere!" And then, it fainted.

"I'll go get Nurse Chansey." Squirtle said, "You take care of this Beedrill."

As Squirtle and Claire left to get Chansey, the Beedrill stirred.

"Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur shouted, as two vines elongated from the bottom of his bulb and wrapped the Beedrill.

It struggled to get free, but Bulbasaur's grip was tight. Soon, Claire and Squirtle were back with a light-pink oval-shaped Pokémon who had worn a hat with a red 'plus' sign.

"Where's the patient?" she asked in a matured, feminine voice.

"There!" Charmander pointed at the avian monk.

The nurse mixed a few dried berry-like fruits into a powder and poured it inside the bird's beak. In a few seconds, it opened her eyes.

"Be calm, and take a few long breaths." Chansey said. The bird followed and then noticed the unusual beings standing in front of her.

"So, they came!" she said, "The Protectors of Future finally came."

"What was happening here?" Claire asked.

"Those Beedrills took away the Weather Orbs." the monk said, "Those orbs contain enormous power that can wake up the legendary birds. If they woke up, they will fight, and the world will turn to rubble."

"Maybe, this one can told us about where they have taken the Orbs." Bulbasaur said, now struggling hard to maintain grip, as the Beedrill struggled hard to free itself.

"Ember!" Charmander shouted, firing several pieces of burning coal at the Beedrill.

"Bubble!" Squirtle shouted, as she fired tiny bubbles that exploded on contact with Beedrill's body. Soon, they calmed the bug Pokémon.

"Now, tell us why you guys stole the Weather Orbs?" Bulbasaur asked. But to the answer, Beedrill just buzzed.

"What is he saying?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Charmander said, "Beedrills are Pokémon with low intelligence. It's rare view to see a Beedrill talking."

"What a help!" Alex frowned.

"Then, why did you said he can tell us about where the Beedrills are heading with the orbs?" Claire asked.

"I thought if they can steal the Orbs, they might be knowing what to do with them." Bulbasaur said.

"Maybe, they don't know what to do with the Orbs!" Blake said, "I mean, they can be simply working for someone who knows how to use the Orbs."

"How can you be so sure?" Alex asked.

"I'm not!" Blake said, "Maybe that's what 'maybe' means."

"But it makes sense!" Squirtle said.

"Even if it does," Claire said, "we have no clue on where to start searching."

"I think I know!" the avian monk said, preening her feathers.

Everyone looked at her. If she knew that already, why had she waited for this long?

"It's just a wild guess, though." the Xatu said, "Anyone who wishes to revitalize the legendary birds, must go to the hibernation sites of the birds."

"Where?" Alex asked.

"The legendary birds rest at three different mountains in the three different islands of this world." Xatu said, "Articuno rests at Mt. Blizzard in Ice Island, Zapdos sleeps at Mt. Lightning in Thunder Island, and Moltres hibernates at Mt. Ember at Fire Island."

"Just for knowledge," Alex said, "do we have to do this?" Claire replied with a death-glare, but Xatu seemed calmed at the question.

"Yes, you have to do this," she said, "because you're meant for this task. You are the Protectors of the Future."

"What's that?" Alex asked.

"It was prophecized that when the Pokémon World will be near to destruction and evil will emerge from the depths of the abyss, the saviours will be called from some other world who will fight the evil and may save the future of the Pokémon world."

"What do you mean by 'may save'?" Claire asked.

"The prophecy hadn't told who will win," Xatu said, "we can only hope!"

"Awesome!" Alex frowned, "We're here to fight for a world whose creatures don't even trust us!"

"Alex, shut up!" Claire said.

"I can understand, Mr. Alexander Kent." Xatu said, "You're new to our world and maybe this is different from yours..."

"Maybe?" Alex shouted, "There's not a single human, and the entire population of this dimension is some unexplained creatures who can use elemental attacks! Obviously this world is different!"

"Please cooperate, Mr. Alexander Kent." Xatu said, "As for what you said about trust, Pokémon only talk to those they trust, or in a few cases, underestimate. You'll never see an uncivilized Pokémon talk to you."

"Don't worry, Xatu!" Blake said, "Alex is just a bit 'scared'."

"What?" Alex said, "I'm not scared!"

"Yes, you are!" Blake said, "You never said such things when you met Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle, but now when you've heard that this Protector thing is life-risking, you are trying to step back by making excuses."

"No, I'm not!" Alex growled.

"Then, prove it!" Blake said, "All of us will split over and head to the islands. This way, we'll save time and accomplish the mission as well."

"Okay!" Alex said arrogantly.

"I'm in." Claire said.

"Wait, Protectors! Xatu said, "You cannot go there alone."

"We'll be having our new friends with us." Claire said.

"The RGB trio are indeed strong," Xatu said, "but there will be much more dangers awaiting you in the islands."

"So, what do you expect us to do?" Alex asked.

"I appreciate Mr. Blake Richards idea of splitting up." Xatu said, "That will indeed save time, but it would be better if you go to the islands one-by-one. The three islands are not too far from each other, hence, you can easily travel from one island to another."

"If you feel like that..we'll definitely do the same." Claie said, "But how'd we know which island to look first?"

"That entirely depens on you." Xatu replied, "Just be careful and wise."

"So, when are we leaving for the islands?" Charmander asked.

"Right now!" Blake said, but Alex added after him, "...just as we can have lunch. I'm really hungry!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, how was the chapter? I am glad for any kind of suggestions or ideas for improvement of my story.**


End file.
